Yuel
Yuel, the father of E'kel, is one of the most well known gods within Laridian history. A member of the Averose family, he is a pure blooded Kitsi. He lived a rather simple life for the most part, having departed from his families village when they got involved in the war. Choosing to remain neutral he would found the village of Folx, a neutral village that become quite large and prospered very well beneath his rule. Biography E'lana E'lana Zerene is another full blooded Kitsi that had choose not to partake in the war. During her search for a village to inhabit, or a home away from the war, she came across the village of Folx not long after its initial founding. There she met Yuel, a god not too much older than herself, and quickly fell in love. She stayed at the village, offering her aid where possible, until later becoming Yuels mate and the villages secondary leader. Not all too long after that the two would marry, leaving E'lana to inherit the Averose family name. The Destruction of Folx Much like any neutral village, Folx allied with other neutral villages for various reasons. Whether for protection, resources, or to simply aid in growth. After having heard of a potential attack on one of their allied villages, Khaji, Yuel and E'lana set out to the village in question to offer additional defence. The two would arrive at Khaji and wait patiently until the attack occurred. The attack would be from the Tri-Circle, looking to claim the villages vast amount of iron. As expected, Khaji would be well defended and was not harmed throughout the attack. Folx's inclusion in the defense of Khaji drew attention from the Tri-Circle. Wanting revenge and to eliminate potential issues in the future, they sought to destroy the growing village. The Tri-Circle intentionally put out a threat for attacking Khaji once more, hoping to draw Yuel and E'lana away again. Such would succeed despite Yuels urges that E'lana stay behind and protect their own village. E'lana insisted the state of the village was good enough that they could both go as they had before and that she desired some time away with Yuel. Reluctantly agreeing, the two traveled to Khaji and waited for roughly a week before determining the threat was false. Upon returning to their own village, they would find it ruins. The only thing standing amidst the stone rubble and ash would be various Tri-Circle flags, indicating this was their doing. Confusion and Rage With Folx destroyed, Yuel and E'lana were heartbroken. The village they had worked to build together was resulted to nothing. Yuel immediately desires revenge on the Tri-Circle, wanting to harm something of theirs. Against E'lanas desires, Yuel later lashes out against a Tri-Circle village that had been recently aquired by the Guardians. The village in question, Kori, still waved Tri-Circle flags and symbols as there had not been enough time for such to be replaced. Yuel savagely destroyed the village, leaving no one or any building standing. The immediate result was Yuel and E'lana becoming a target for both the Tri-Circle and the Guardians. The Birth of E'kel Sealed Away Personality Magic and Abilities Category:Characters Category:Kitsi Category:Neutral